


Nothing Fits

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Body Insecurities, F/M, Pregnancy, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It can be read as a stand alone as always. It’s 2013 on Sebastian’s birthday. He and Reader are expecting their first child.





	Nothing Fits

“Urgh!” You threw your dress across the floor, standing in the middle of your room in your underwear. You were five months pregnant and nothing fit right anymore. Not your nice dresses at least and you knew it was only going to get worse. You had plenty of comfortable leggings and Sebastian’s shirts to wear but you couldn’t really wear those out with yours and Sebastian’s friends to celebrate his birthday.

You let yourself fall down to sit on the bed, covering your face in your hands as the tears began to fall. You hated this. The hormones and the crying spells. You loved being pregnant most of the time. You already loved the little girl growing inside of you, but today everything just sucked. Which wasn’t fair to Sebastian at all and as soon as that thought entered your mind the crying got worse.

“Hey are you okay?” you heard Sebastian’s voice but you didn’t look up. You knew you didn’t have too and you were right. As soon as he saw you, he crossed the room in three long strides, sitting down next to you and pulling you into his arms. You cried against his chest as he gently rocked you, promising you everything was going to be okay. You clung to him as you slowly started regaining control of your own body.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” Sebastian asked, concern laced his voice and you felt all the worse for it. It was his birthday. You were supposed to be taking care of him. Not the other way around.

“None of my dresses fit. I’m fat and ugly,” you sobbed against his chest, fighting him when he pulled back, but eventually you let him win. He didn’t look at him, not even when he gently cupped your face in his hands. You just stared down at the bed, ashamed of how you were feeling and even how you looked.

“We’ll go find you a new one. We got plenty of time before tonight. It’s only noon,” Sebastian reasoned with you. You knew he was right but you still felt horrible. He wasn’t done though.

“You’re not fat. You’re pregnant,” he said softly, before his thumb pressed against your chin gently forcing you to look at him. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. You’re glowing and perfect. I love you so much Y/N/N. Do I tell you that enough?”

You nodded and sniffled, trying to let his words sink in but your mind wasn’t cooperating today. Just like always he read you like a book and you gasped as he pushed you down on the bed, his lips finding the spot on your neck that always made you melt right into him.

“Seba… I still need a dress,” you meekly protested as his hands began roaming your body. God you loved his hands and the way he touched you.

“We’ll get you a dress,” Sebastian muttered against your skin as he nibbled your jaw, kissing his way to your lips.

“Once you believe how gorgeous you are too me we’ll leave,” he smiled against your kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck, allowing him to show you just how he felt about you.


End file.
